


One Big Mess

by Dragonlover2006



Series: Two Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But it didn't really work the way I wanted to, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover2006/pseuds/Dragonlover2006
Summary: Agent K and Brambleclaw both have very bad days. The entire situation could have been avoided if K had gone to Specsavers…
Series: Two Fandoms Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061021
Kudos: 5





	One Big Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the first story in my new 'Two Fandoms' challenge. I spent almost an hour yesterday making a huge list of every character I could think of from every book I've ever read and putting them in a word document. The idea is to pick two at random and write a story about how they could have met at some point.
> 
> This isn't my best writing. I was trying to make it funny, but humour is a difficult thing and I get the feeling it sort of fell flat in this one. Hopefully you enjoy it. If you have any ideas for which character I could do next, I did a very stupid thing and put some 'request rules' on my fanfiction.net profile page (I'm Dragonlover2006 there, too). You can PM me there if you really want me to do something to do with this. I probably won't get any, but if anyone's interested, it's there.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the literary masterpiece: 'One Big Mess'.

How had Brambleclaw gotten himself into this mess?

He'd been hunting near Twolegplace, minding his own business, when a Twoleg appeared out of nowhere, scooped him up, and run off with him.

Brambleclaw was screeching, clawing at the creature that had captured him, but it took no notice.

And then the ground around them started to explode.

Not normal, orange explosions as you would expect (not that he'd been expecting any explosions today), but instead blue blasts that were so bright he had to close his eyes for a few seconds. The Twoleg stumbled a couple of times, but managed to dodge them and escape out of the forest.

Out of the forest. They were now out of the forest. Brambleclaw was officially done for.

The explosions continued, relentless, even as they entered Twolegplace. They were obviously as foreign and strange to the other, ordinary Twolegs as they were to him, because they ran away screaming as the odd duo went past. Brambleclaw would find the terror of these seemingly immortal creatures amusing if he wasn't so terrified himself.

He let out a small hiss as the twoleg suddenly slowed down and slid around the side of a twoleg nest for cover.

It was then that the two got a good look at each other.

Cat stared at twoleg.

Twoleg stared at cat.

And then the twoleg suddenly let out an almighty yell and practically threw Brambleclaw away.

Brambleclaw landed on unsteady feet, gave the deranged creature who had tried to capture him a slightly concerned look (was it ill?), then turned and bolted.

He made it to the forest by the end of that day, after making a couple of fun detours trying to not get blown up by the blue explosions.

…

How had Kay gotten himself into this mess?

He was currently standing in front of Agent Zed, trying desperately to explain the… incident that had happened earlier without losing face.

Judging by the rather large crowd the conversation had gathered, he wasn't doing very well.

"So," Zed drawled, displeasure clinging on to each of his words, "you were chasing the alien into the forest and you lost sight of it. You then accidently picked up a random feral cat and, not noticing your mistake, ran off with it, got chased by an enemy ship which ended up killing several civilians, and only then realised you were holding a feral cat?"

Kay pursed his lips, unable to think of an excuse, "yes, sir," he said reluctantly.

No one in the crowd of onlookers chuckled. The situation was far too serious for that, no matter how good an opportunity this was to mock Kay.

Zed leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully gazing into the distance for a moment while he decided on what to do. His eyes quickly snapped back to glare at the other agent, "neuralyze the witnesses," he ordered simply, "and for goodness sake get all of them."

Agent Kay gave a dip of his head and turned to leave, positively fuming. He wasn't angry at Zed, of course. No, Zed had reacted exactly how he would expect from his leader.

Kay was furious at himself. Picking up a feral cat instead of the target (a particularly small, fluffy alien which needed rescuing) was a stupid mistake and one that an agent of his experience should not be making.

As he neuralyzed the witnesses to his little mess up, Kay found himself wondering how long it would be until the same high-tech alien gadget would be used on his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was. That's what my brain comes up with when I decide to write a story about two random characters and don't do any planning beforehand. 600 words of nonsense. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and if for some reason you want to see more of my Two Fandoms challenge, I'll probably be posting more, so keep checking my stories and I'm sure something will pop up.


End file.
